Conventionally, reference documents on the above-mentioned field include the following disclosures.
Reference document (1): Japanese Patent no. 3,007,327: Y. Horio, K. Watarai, and K. Aihara, “Nonlinear resistor circuits using capacitively coupled multi-input MOSFETs,” IEICE Trans. Fundamentals, vol. E82-A, no. 9, pp. 1926–1936, 1999.
Reference Document (2): K. Matsuda, Y. Horio, and K. Aihara, “A simulated LC oscillator using multi-input floating-gate MOSFETs,” in Proc. IEEE Int. Symp. on Circuits and Syst,. vol. III, pp. 763–766, 2001.
Reference document (3): Kinya Matsuda, Tomonori Amano, Yoshihiko Horio, and Kazuyuki Aihara, “LC oscillator using capacitively coupled multi-input MOSFETs,” Proceedings of 13th Karuizawa workshop on circuits and systems, the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers (IEICE), pp. 35–40, 2000.
Reference Document (4): Kinya Matsuda, Yoshihiko Horio, and Kazuyuki Aihara, “Method for high-Q active inductor circuit,” Technical Report of IEICE, vol. NLP 2001-39, pp. 37–41, 2001.
Reference document (5) : T. Matsumoto, L. O. Chua, and M. Komuro, “The double scroll,” IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Syst., vol. CAS-32, no. 8, pp. 798–817, 1985.
Reference document (6): J. M. Cruz and L. O. Chua, “A CMOS IC nonlinear resistor for Chua's circuit,” IEEE Trans. on Circuit and Syst., 1, vol. 39, no. 12, pp. 985–995, 1992.
The inventor of the present invention suggests a conventional nonlinear resistor circuit using the multi-input floating gate MOSFET as one of circuits having a negative voltage-current (V-I) characteristic area (in reference document (1)), and it is applied to an inductor simulation or a sine wave oscillator circuit (in reference documents (2) to (4)). In the circuits, Λ-shaped and V-shaped nonlinear resistor characteristics are realized and further the characteristics are changed by external voltages.
In addition, an N-shaped nonlinear resistor characteristic has the negative resistor area in the center and therefore is widely used for an oscillating circuit or neuron device. In particular, the N-shaped nonlinear resistor characteristic approximates to the piecewise linear characteristics of third to fifth orders can form a sine wave oscillator or a chaos generating circuit by combining L and C (in reference documents (5) and (6)).